


[podfic] A Creative Use For Adamantium

by mwestbelle, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Crying, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Piercings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, minor blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Steve wants to try something new.





	[podfic] A Creative Use For Adamantium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a creative use for adamantium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357087) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



> My thanks to mwestbelle for writing such a wonderful peak into their kinky little world. 
> 
> Thanks also to veteran podficcer [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins), who first recorded this work, and responded graciously when I wondered if I could give it a shot, too. Your kindness to this newcomer is much appreciated.
> 
> Lastly, but never leastly, cheers to the incredibly talented, lovely & super-sweet [Kajmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere). Your support has been invaluable, and has meant so much.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/23991344307/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Your Touch - The Tapes


End file.
